


farewell

by orphan_account



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rng is a cruel mistress





	

**Author's Note:**

> god

"Just another day at chaldea" said leila killgamesh leila as she gother quartz out. "I sure do hope i get caster gilgamesh, who is my wonderful father." she wiggled the quartz in her fingys and snickered softly.

she threw it at the solo button. It was all she had. she had been soloing for gilgamesh a lot and it was the last day to do it and she was desperate. The gerber baby watched in fear as fou ran around the summoning circle. apparently this is called "Loading"

Fou kept running and running. Leila felt joy swell in her heart. Fou only did this when a gold servant was abt to be summoned. Suddenly fou stopped and ran off somewhere else and the summoning circle lit up. When gold sparks came from the balls of light around the circle Leila felt like jumping in joy. It had to be him. THeres no way it couldnt be dad she thought.

The card showed itself. It was a gold caster card and she almost cryd. It exploded and BAM! There he was. Caster Gill.

"Leila," he's said, ho;lding out his hand. "Im Here to fight, the bad guy's and the mongrel's." Leila almost screamed and held her hand out.

suddenly the ground rumbled. The balls sparked gold again and spun around and Gil's brows furrowed. 「何ｯ？！」

A new card appeared right behind leila. It was a gold lancer card and she looked behind herself with concern and wonder'd who it could be. It ccouldnt be karna hes too nice for this. or enkidu or maybe it was enkidu?? But what matters is thie's has never happened before. Leila looked to the side of the summoning circle room where theyre windows were and davinci was banging on the glass in worry. Something was is definitely wrong.

"LEILA 我が娘 WATCH OUT"

"wat"

Leila killgamesh master #666 of chaldea glanced back at the card AND WHAT CAME OUT WAS SOMETHING SIMPLY HORRFIYING

IT WAS................................

BOOBTORIA ALTER

"LEILA NO!"

casgil stretched out his arm and leila tried to run to him but the ground rumbled again and the ground split in two like the secene at the end of kingdom hearts 1. In the splits deep dark abyss there was a faint light and leila wondered what it was

"Heh," lancer evil boobs chortled, her pointy tits wiggling in the faint breeze. "i bet u wanna know what the light is huh"

"ummm no bitch fuck you!" Leila try'd to fight off boobtoria but she just laughed. Suddenly she lurched forward and her pointy thiddies stabbed leila right in the face, like right in the nose and leila couldnt smell things anymore. This caused her to loose her balance and she fell into the crevice, boobtoria jumped in with her

"LEILA," casgil screamed as leila fell and fell and fell. His hand was still outsreched but no matter how much leila raised her own arm she couldnt reach gil. he got farther and farther and leila felt a heat on her butt. She realiz'd that the light was fire, the fires of hell, boobtoria was dragging her to hell. No

tthhe worst 4* lancer ever laughed evil maniaclly. "HAHAHA I HAVE SEPERATED OU FROM YOU'RE FATHER AND NOW YOU WILL LIVE IN HELL WITH ME FOREVER"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

"...is she okay?"

Leila's shivering figure curled itself into the fetal position on the floor of the summoning room. Lancer Alter Artoria, Fou, da Vinci, Isla, Cami, and Blythe stood there awkwardly above her.

"I don't think so," Blythe said.

 

Later that day, Leila snuck up on her new Lancer and made sure to pour lots of gasoline all over her and her stupid horse.

 


End file.
